I'll Be home for Christmas
by Neostar1
Summary: Thanks to Davis, Tk ends up alone in the woods. As he walks along, he has plenty of time to reflect on his family, his friends, and his dream-girl. Takari + Davis Bashing.


Notes:

I don't own Digimon. Toei and Bandai do.

I just enjoy writing stories about them!

I'll be home For Christmas

As I stared out the window, small, white snowflakes were falling outside. They were so pretty. The way they were so different, with a its own, lacy pattern. But when it hit the ground, it became part of the indistinguishable sheet that covered the ground. I sighed.

"Tk!" I heard my mom call. "Hurry up and get down here, your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Right." I said. I headed downstairs to eat.

-----

Half an hour later, I was staring at the snow again. For some reason, it brings me back to when I was just a child. I smiled. How simple my life was back then. Suddenly, the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked simply.

"Tk? This is Kari." A female voice said on the other end.

Hikari. Tai's little sister. I would never admit to her that I had feelings her, but I would shout it out to the world. I turned my gaze to my room, which held the Christmas present I had bought for her a week ago. I snapped out of my trance, and then answered her.

"Yea. Hi, Kari. What's up?"

"Tk, have you checked your D-terminal lately?" She asked.

"No." I answered truthfully. "Should I?"

"Yes."

"Just a second." I said. I walked into my room, and opened my D-terminal. To my surprise, I had four new messages. First Message:

**__**

Help. The four of us are dying. Come to Crystal Palace. We beg you.

Snowgomamon

It sent a chill down my spine. But I read the next message:

__

I trust that you got Snowgomamon's E-mail. Sorry Tk, but Hawkmon and I are in Australia, and I'll be doing stuff with my family all day. We can't help you. It's summer here, and I just got back from scuba diving. Weathers great, wish you were here.

Yolei

The third one wasn't any better:

__

I think that you got Snowgomamon's E-mail too. In fact, I think that everyone got one. Tk, Armadillomon and I are in Hong Kong, and my mom won't let me out of her sight for more than 10 minutes. I'm sorry, but we can't help. Merry Christmas!

Cody

I hoped for something better with the last one, but no such luck:

__

Snowgomamon's E-mail worries me a lot. Sorry, but Wormmon and I can't go to the Digital World. I'm visiting my grandmother. I'll bet you can do it without us.

Ken

I got back on the phone. "Who's Snowgomamon?" I asked.

"Beats me." She said. "But he needs our help."

"So, who else besides us can help?" I asked.

"Well, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are on Vacation and can't help, and all of the older kids are on that ski trip. That leaves just you, me and Davis."

Davis. Just great. The one person that seemed to have figured out that he and I both liked Kari, and he did anything to try to prove that he was better than me.

"So where do you want to meet?" I asked her .

"Well," she responded, "why don't we meet up at the school in an hour? That will give me time to call Davis."

"Right. Oh yea, and Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas, one day early."

I smiled as I hung up the phone. It just made me feel happy to hear her voice.

"Tk?" I heard a small voice say.

I turned around and saw Patamon, sitting next to me. "Was that Kari?" He asked.

I nodded. "Patamon, we got work to do."

-----

When the six of us got to the Digital World, the first thing I noticed were our clothes. Instead of our normal Digital World clothes, we were wearing our winter clothes for the real world.

"Odd…" Kari commented.

I shrugged. "Well, maybe the computer knew that we were going somewhere cold, so they let us keep our real outfits."

Kari giggled. "Who says computers can't think for themselves?"

She was so cute when she laughed!

"Lets go." Gatomon said. We walked over to Davis, who was moaning about how cold it was.

"Geez, how can any Digimon survive here? I'm freezing my goggles off! This had better…" As soon as he noticed us, he had one of his famous mood swings. "Ok, right. We had better get to work."

Kari nodded. "We should. But we have a problem. Snowgomamon didn't tell us where crystal palace is."

Veemon shrugged. "Do you think that anyone in that castle over there would know where it is?" He asked.

We all turned. Off in the distance, was gigantic castle. As though made of glass, the walls were clear, and it gave you the feeling that they would shatter at any given second. But it was one of the most beautiful sites I had ever seen in my entire life.

I was hypnotized momentarily by it. Then, I turned to Kari. "I think it's safe to assume this is crystal palace…"

She nodded.

"Well, we won't get anywhere just standing here!" Davis reminded us.

So, we started walking.

-----

We encountered a problem after walking for a few minutes. The only way to crystal palace was over a thick, slippery sheet of ice that went on for miles.

I tested it by placing one of my boots on top of the ice. It nearly sled out from under me! "It's too slippery to walk across. We'd get really badly hurt. It's too far to walk, anyway…" I reported.

Kari sighed. "That is a problem…"

Suddenly, Davis snapped his fingers. "I know! Why don't we make a sled or something!"

I had to admit that that was a good idea. We all did.

"Davis, you're a genius!" Exclaimed Kari.

Davis grinned at me, and I could feel my face flush.

Davis turned back to Kari. "I think it would be best to split up. Tk and I'll find logs to make the sled out of. Kari and Gatomon, you guys look for string to tie them together."

__

Tk and I'll? I wondered. _How weird. Davis would sell his soul to work with Kari! Why does he want to work with me?_

I knew something was wrong. Something wasn't right. If only I had listened to myself.

If only…

"What about us?!" Piped up Patamon and Veemon.

Davis looked down at them. "You guys look around and see if you can find any Digimon around here. Hopefully, you'll be able to find out what the deal is with Snowgomamon."

They nodded, and we went out separate ways.

-----

Davis led me around for a very long time. I didn't even bother to ask why he kept passing perfectly good trees. I was too lost in thought. _Why me? _Kept repeating over and over in my brain.

"Stop."

This order came as a sudden surprise to me. It was lucky I did stop, because as soon as I looked around, I realized that we were on a cliff. I wasn't very far from the edge.

I tried to step forward, but I realized with a jolt that Davis was purposely blocking me.

"What's going on?" I asked. It was then that I noticed the look on his face. The look of evil.

Suddenly, he spoke. "I bet you're wondering why I brought you here."

I nodded. I wanted to step forward, but he was still blocking me.

"Christmas has come again. And you know what that means."

Of course I knew.

"It means love. People fall in love during Christmas."

"And Spring." I couldn't help but add.

He threw my a dirty look. "Now, I have reason to believe that you're going to ruin it for me and my Kari."

I swallowed. "And what if she does like me? You can't do anything about it, Davis."

A strange grin spread across his face. "Yes, I can."

"What?" I couldn't wait to hear this one.

He pushed his face up against mine until our noses were less than a centimeter apart. "I can push you out of the picture, Takeru."

Suddenly, he placed his hand on my chest and pushed me backwards.

I didn't have a chance.

I went toppling backwards off the cliff.

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down…


End file.
